


Children in a World Full of Chaos

by confused_mochi_45



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, Insomniac Bang Chan, Multi, No Smut, No sleep squad, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_mochi_45/pseuds/confused_mochi_45
Summary: Beware of what lies beyond the mist.Always watch your back because you never know what could be lurking in the shadows, waiting to get you.If you've ever felt as though you were different from others, time to be alert.You might be special and that's always has a price to pay in the end.Before danger finds you, seek help from Greek or Roman camps (preferably Greek)Time is tickingOh and you might not want to carry electronic devices such as your phone with you anymore.It will attract monsters and you definitely don't want that.Try to stay alive as long as possibleGood LuckFrom the Children of Artemis and the Child of Zeus as well as Hades(Shin Hoseok, Christopher Bang, Hwang Minhyun and Reese Bang + Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi)This summary was written by my good friend Olivia





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I know what I'm doing

In a world full of chaos  
There was 3 demigods chosen by the gods up in Mount Olympus to fend off the dark creatures sent from deep down in the depths of Tartarus.  
The 3 demigods were very powerful as they were rare, being children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.  
Hera would gift them strength and hope if needed in order to protect those who are powerless.  
If you combine the powers from the sky, ocean and the underworld itself, these 3 would be unstoppable, almost as powerful as their own godly parents.

Written by my good friend Olivia  
@bts.trash.for.tae is her account on Insta, FOLLOW HER


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um shit goes down
> 
> Chanyeol caught Taehyung's eyes and winked. The boy then walked away, going to the section he was originally heading to, waving goodbye to his siblings. Taehyung watched as the tall boy disappeared from his veiw. WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT WITH THE MIN CHILDREN STARING HIM IN THE EYES WITH THEIR WEIRD COLOURED EYES.
> 
> I tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admitted the last times that I knew what I was doing when I didn't actually. But I swear I'm trying. So like HEYYY, YAY

Kim Taehyung stood there watching as the teacher did a roll call. He rolled his eyes and looked up to see two people walk in. One of them was a girl and was taller than her companion. Her companion was smaller and had ash-brown hair. The pair were wearing sunglases.

He looked up in interest at the male. He looked small and weak but had an aura full of power and darkness. The girl, who had long black hair, her aura was full of tranquillity. She was wearing something a bodyguard would wear. The boy was wearing a black suit and he was whispering to the guard.

"Class, as you know, we will be going to the well-known Mythology Museum in Daegu. The son of the owner, Mr. Min has offered to personally along with his brother to show you around at the museum as well as exhibits that aren't open to the public yet and areas for people who have VIP passes only. Now Mr. Min has something to say to you all." The teacher stood back and Mr. Min moved forward.

The boy removed his glasses and set them on his head. Taehyung looked shocked as it well-known fact that no one's eyes shouldn't be as dark of a colour as the boy's eyes were. They looked like the colour of the sky when you look up to see the stars. People would say that they were an ordinary black colour but this boy's eyes were like the depths of the sea.

His bodyguard removed her sunglasses and Taehyung gasped. The girl's eyes were a deep violet and she looked around, causing the class to become calm and tranquil so the boy could speak. "Hello, as you know I'm Min Yoongi and when we get to the hotel, you'll meet my brother. Beware some of my other siblings will be there so in a way to stop confusion, we will meet my brother at the start. We can leave now as the bus is here." Yoongi stood up, his dark eyes meeting Taehyung's sea green ones.

He smiled at Taehyung, who followed the rest of the class out, confused as fuck. Why was the boy smiling at him? Why were the pair's eyes unnatural colours like his were? And what was their auras? He sat there, wondering the entire bus ride.

The bus stopped and Taehyung flew forward. He heard laughter and looked up to see his friend, Felix. Felix had mulberry coloured eyes, and freckles covered his cheekbones. He was often kept to his self and was rather silent but when ever he did it was usually something serious or joking about. He also knew that Felix was a son of the owner of this museum. 

"Sup mate. We are here, you've been off in your imagination. Now come on, this place is amazing." Taehyung swore he saw stars in the younger's eyes. Felix stood up and grabbed their bags before throwing on his jacket. Throwing Taehyung his bag and zipping up his jackets, he started leaping over chairs before getting to an open window. Felix kicked opened and gestured for Taehyung to his ass over there. Taehyung watched as Felix slid out the window to the ground, rolling and stood up. Taehyung laughed as the boy waved.

Taehyung did the exact same, and looked around. The museum was big and large and looked like an old building. He walked over to where everyone stood. A boy with blonde hair stood next to Yoongi and the bodyguard. His eyes were Egyptian blue and he was pale. He was wearing a leather jacket and a grey turtleneck. Taehyung noticed that the boy's plump lips were closed tightly and he was looking around at the crowd.

"Hello, I'm Bang Chan and I'm gonna show half of ya's aroond." Taehyung noticed that his accent was Australian like Felix. He saw the posture of the boy was tense. His aura was full of stress but also radiated strengh and fierceness that usually came from hunters. "Don't be afraid to ask us any questions. The girl next to Yoongi is called Olivia. If you see anything out of place, holler."

The everyone spilt into two groups. Felix and Taehyung followed their group. They followed Chan into the museum. Taehyung looked at Felix, who looked very excited. He chuckled when Felix ran forward, yelling something and Chan screaming to stop fucking running. Felix tripped only to be caught by a much taller person. Taehyung looked up to see a boy that was way taller than the others. He was laughing his blue hair, that was softly curling.

The boy looked up and Taehyung's eyes widened as the one of the boy's eyes were baby blue while the other was apple red. He fixed Felix onto his feet and laughed as the boy giggled. "Lix, watch where you are going and listen to Channie." Everyone looked at the giant in shock. He then looked at them and smiled. "Hey, my name is Park Chanyeol, and I'm related to those two idiots. If yous get lost, look for me, I'll be easily found." Everyone relaxed and laughed at his joke.

Chanyeol caught Taehyung's eyes and winked. The boy then walked away, going to the section he was originally heading to, waving goodbye to his siblings. Taehyung watched as the tall boy disappeared from his veiw. WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT WITH THE MIN CHILDREN STARING HIM IN THE EYES WITH THEIR WEIRD COLOURED EYES.

Before long, they had meet up with Yoongi's group and they all walked around. Taehyung noticed that Olivia wasn't with them. When they stopped, someone yelled out. And that's when Taehyung saw them. Standing up on the balcony, there was a bunch of boys and a girl in the middle of them. The girl and one of the boys was dressed in normal everyday clothing, two of the other's outfits were messed up and the remaining two's shirts were missing. "Hey, YOONGI, WHERE THE FUCKITY FUCK IS OUR MOTHER! " Everyone looked at the girl who had just yelled. "Are you all having some sort of orgy up there?" The girl rolled her eyes. "NO, FELLA, THEY WERE ALL PROBABLY HAVING ONE BEFORE I GOT HERE, I'M THE GAYEST OF THE GAYS YOU'LL EVER MEET!!!" The boy laughed as the girl pulled herself up onto the barrier.

"I know that, already sis, NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE!" The girl smiled and Taehyung watched as Yoongi paled at the sudden realization of what she was about to do. "REESE INDIANA BANG, DO NOT DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO!" Reese pouted but stayed where she was until everyone heard a shout. "DO A BACKFLIP." Reese grinned a shit-eating grin and jumped off of the balcony. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, BANG MINYOUNG, WHAT THEN ACTUALLY FUCK!" The girl landed and rolled, standing up right in front of Taehyung, really closely to Taehyung.

"Hi there pretty boy. Your eyes are really pretty." Taehyung looked in shock at the girl, who was the the same height as him with ocean blue eyes and the same pale skin as Chan. He stood there shocked as the girl smiled. She stepped back, her scruffy black hair bouncing. Taehyung noticed that it wasn't a dyed black colour, it was natural. "Hello there, beautiful girl." Reese smiled. The others that had been with her, had came down.

"What are you ugly fuckers doing here." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Doing our job, Park, maybe you should get one and then you'd understand." The short boy scoffed as the bunny boy giggled. "Bae, you are meant to be on my sideeee." Reese groaned. "I do wonder who's younger but then I remember that Jeongguk's 14." Reese spoke and then went silent, closing her eyes. The girl looked peaceful, her black hair fluttering about her face. Then suddenly her blue eyes snapped open.

A murderous look washed over the peacefulness of Reese's face. But she wasn't the one to shout. It was Olivia. " JEONGGUK IS ONLY 14 AND THE PAIR OF YOU WERE MAKING OUT, STRIPPING OFF TOUR CLOTHES. PARK JIMIN, I SWEAR TO ZEUS YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I BEAT YOUR STUPID DUMB ASS!!" The "Jimin" boy looked up and sprinted out of the room, Olivia following.

"Alright, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS OVER THERE THAT KNOW WHO I AM BECAUSE I'M IN YER CLASS, SO BE A GOOD BUNCH OF PALS AND BE-FUCKING-HAVE!" Everyone stared at Reese. "Oh for fuck sake. I'm showing you all to the place that contains food." Suddenly cheering was heard and Taehyung looked up to see the other shirtless boy pulling his hand. He was pulled alongside the others before he let go and began jogging besides them.

It was ten minutes later when Taehyung was sitting with unusual bunch of people who he had learnt the names of. He looked around, his sea green eyes scanning them. Reese, the pale girl with short black hair and ocean blue eyes that illuminated her paleness, was currently sitting there, happily eating a huge bowl of salad. By huge bowl of salad, which actually means the bowl that holds the salad. Which he was really curious about.

"Are you vegetarian or something?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I don't know." The girl said before eating more salad. "Reese won't eat any meat except chicken nuggets and bacon." Reese looked at them all before stuffing her face with salad again. "Can you blame me though." Taehyung shook his head.

"Like ma dudes, you all are good at yer shitty tours, but you didn't tell any of us where the toilet was. So where LE ACTUAL FUCK IS LE FUCKING TOILETS???" Reese looked at him and pointing in a certain direction. He looked over and saw the sign saying 'Toilets that way'. He looked at Reese as she smiled innocently. Shaking his head, he walked to the toilets.

He walked in and did his business. Walking over to the sink, he saw a guy with a bulls' head. He just shrugged and washed his hands until he realised. The guy had a bull's head. He looked over and yelled. The guy charged at him, picking Taehyung up and throwing him through the wall. Taehyung scrambled to his feet. "What the actual fuck dude, did you wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

The monster howled and ran forward. "Or did your girlfriend break up with you for another guy." The monster stopped and that's when Taehyung realised he made a lethal mistake; he pissed off a Minotaur WHICH HAS FRICKING HORNS. Taehyung flew into the canteen, having been thrown by the Minotaur.

" Seriously, when I'M HAVING COFFEE! C'MON!" Taehyung frowned at the Austalian girl. "Should we help him. Since he has no fucking clue what the fuck is happening." Reese shrugged. "Yeah, shouldn't we help him." Reese's eyes widened as she remembered something. "TAEHYUNG, CATCH!" The girl threw a keyring at Taehyung. The keyring turned into a sword but that was also a trident at the same time.

He swung it and the Minotaur howled. Suddenly he brung downwards and cut off one of the Minotaur's horns. "Dood, that just happened." Reese smiled as she drank her coffee. She smiled as she watched everyone being confused. All they saw was mist, literally mist. "Thanks Misty." If the mist could've rolled its eyes, it would've. Reese had named it Misty because she felt bad about referring to the mist as it.

Taehyung cheered as he defeated the Minotaur. The mist raised a middle finger to the others except Reese, who got her special-as-fuck middle finger salute. She waved back and drank her coffee, her blue eyes showing her excitement. "Alright, you fuckers need to explain shit now." Reese opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Chanyeol running in. He was out of breath and his arm was bleeding. Johnny and Minhyun, who Taehyung both knew followed behind him. "We need to fucking move." The others stood up and Felix suddenly looked terrified. 

That's when they saw the crowd of monsters outside. "Oh motherfuck." The others brung out their weapons. But Taehyung noticed that they were all certain certain things. Johnny, Jeongguk and Jin had spears. Jeongguk and Johnny's having a vulture on it, while Jin's had a swan. Reese, Chris and Minhyun had bow and arrows. Reese also had a dagger on a holster on her thigh. Olivia and Jimin had swords. Hoseok had a baseball bat with snakes appearing from nowhere. But what he saw is that Yoongi had a staff. Yoongi's turned sharp and was flexible when the boy turned around swiftly. Namjoon had a lightning bolt shaped weapon. Chanyeol had an Ono axe. 

They charged, running into the crowd. Taehyung swung his sword into Monsters. He looked over to see Reese and Minhyun fighting together, Reese stabbing whoever got past Minhyun's rapid arrow fire. Chanyeol was hacking at monsters while Hoseok beat them down. Jimin and Olivia were working together while the others had banded together.

They then heard a shrill scream of pain. They all looked at Felix and Chris. Chris who was fighting down any monsters heading towards them. Felix holding his stomach, a lot of blood gushing through. "Yoon-" "No." Reese growled. "WE NEED TO OR FELIX DIES! SO STOP BEING A SELFISH BASTARD!" Taehyung watched as Johnny picked up Felix's now limp body and Yoongi held Johnny's shoulder. They all joined hands and suddenly they were someone else.

The place was huge and was obviously a camp. He saw as people ran forward taking Felix. Reese tried to move forward but was stopped by someone else. She stood there before storming off, Olivia following. Namjoon looked at Seokjin before walking away. The others all walked to different areas. Then Taehyung looked up to see a sign. A sign that said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone that wants to murder me come forward now


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How will we introduce ourselves, nuna~?" Reese smiled at Jungkook. "Name, full name including all of them. Then what age you're turning on your birthday. Then a nickname and then where you come from. And also a cool fact because I'm pretending to be Chanyeol here." The other two nodded and Taehyung snorted.
> 
> "Is he the camp mentor or something?" Reese nodded, her blue eyes from of humour. "He's the camp mentor when our actual camp mentor is away. Now introduce yourself, child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chaos will appear

Taehyung woke up to screams of pain but before he could react, he heard someone click their fingers and send him back to sleep.  
  
When he woke up again, he was careful to be cautious. That wasn't until he saw Chris reading in a chair with an unfamiliar black-haired boy. He screamed and Chris shook his head.  
  
"Seriously, Taehyung. Please stop screaming." He looked at the blonde and the other boy, and then at an open window. "See you fuckers later." Taehyung lefted himself up and threw himself out the window. He landed and looked around for an exit.  
  
"Damn." He turned and saw a hut. And then Yoongi appeared, startling poor Taehyung. This boy really has no luck at all. "MOTHER OF FUCK!" He fell to the ground and scrambled away only to meet face to face with a wolf. He looked around to find himself surrounded.  
  
"HEY! SHIT BAGS! LEAVE THE NEWBIE ALONE!" Taehyung was never more thankful to see Seokjin. The wolf turned into a boy and damn, was he muscled. The boy shared the same sharp cheek bones that Minyoung, Chris and Minhyun.  
  
Yoongi rolled his eyes but stood back, soon everyone else did. Chris appeared out of nowhere, his blonde hair bouncing with the wind. "Where am I? What are you and who are you guys? What am I? Why is this happening to me?"  
  
He watched as people parted as Reese and Jungkook shoved their way through the crowd. Namjoon followed after him, and Taehyung looked down the minute he saw the pity in Namjoon's eyes. "Everyone go back to what you all were doing."  
  
People began dispersing and Taehyung breathed in relief. "Reese, you know how to explain the best. Jungkook stay by them so no one will try to come back." The pair nodded as Namjoon stood up and walked away. Reese bent down onto her toes next to Taehyung.  
  
"We need you to come with us. We'll explain everything." Taehyung didn't know why but he trusted these two the most. Reese stood up and Jungkook helped Taehyung up. Jungkook smiled at him before squeezing his hand.  
  
Taehyung relaxed as they walked to a building by the forest and in the most calm area. A rabbit hopped out of the trees and Reese picked up, walking into the building. There he saw Chris, Minhyun and the wolf-boy sitting there.  
  
Chris took the rabbit from Reese and fawned over it. Minhyun joined him while the wolf-boy smiled softly. Taehyung looked over to see Reese looking fondly at the trio. They must be Reese's brothers. Jungkook squeezed his hand and led him to a room.  
  
The room was grey in colour and had a bed big enough to fit two people on it. He saw the drawer and the closet in the corner. He sat down on the bed and sighed softly. Reese appeared and opened a window.  
  
"Why we introduce ourselves properly?" Taehyung nodded and Jungkook smiled. Taehyung noticed the pair looking at him and he realised how red Jungkook's eyes were.  
  
"How will we introduce ourselves, nuna~?" Reese smiled at Jungkook. "Name, full name including all of them. Then what age you're turning on your birthday. Then a nickname and then where you come from. And also a cool fact because I'm pretending to be Chanyeol here." The other two nodded and Taehyung snorted.  
  
"Is he the camp mentor or something?" Reese nodded, her blue eyes from of humour. "He's the camp mentor when our actual camp mentor is away. Now introduce yourself, child."  
  
"I'm Kim Taehyung, I turn 17 on the 30th of December. And I liked to be called TaeTa. I'm Korean and was born in Daegu but I went to a boarding school in Seoul. Also I used to purposely play my saxophone outside students' or teachers' room between 12am-3am if they pissed me off. "  
  
The other two nodded and Reese shifted onto her other hand. _'She doesn't seem to use her left arm much. I wonder why?'_ Taehyung thought. "So you're one that played outside my bedroom after my roommate pulled a prank on your class." Taehyung nodded. "Oh, you're lucky I suffer from insomnia and was awake that night otherwise, I would've have committed your murder." Jungkook giggled and Taehyung nearly died of cuteness.  
  
"I'm Reese Bang but I go by my Korean name Bang Minyoung. Sadly everyone calls me Reese though and I turn 16 on October the 3rd. I like to be called Minyo or Oungie, also bitches I was born in Australia. I'm a insomiac coffee-addicted lesbian that knows the meaning of flowers." Minyoung shrugged her shoulders and looked a meme.  
  
"Also she's dating Olivia." Minyoung's pale skin went scarlet and she started punching Jungkook. "I'm not dating Olivia, you absolute fool." Jungkook pushed Minyoung off the bed and ran out the room. Taehyung followed him and Minyoung ran after them. "GET BACK HERE YOU FOOLS!"  
  
Jungkook hid behind the couch that Chris was sitting on Taehyung joined him. He heard a thud, Minyoung must have jumped off the stairs. "Where's Jungkook and Taehyung?" Minhyun shrugged but Chris happily revealed where they were. Minyoung tackled Jungkook and the pair rolled around.  
  
Taehyung turned to Chris, who was watching his friend and twin fight. "Is Minyoung dating Olivia?" Chris nodded and wolf-boy separated the pair. "Hokiockie, they're bullying me." Hokiockie shook his head and looked at Jungkook. "Just the 3 of yous go back to what you're doing and Jeongguk, leave Minyoung alone."  
  
"But, Wonho-Hyu~." Wonho put his finger on Jungkook's lips and pointed upstairs. "My name is Hoseok and go upstairs. I'm not having Jin murder me." Taehyung ran up the stairs as Minyoung ran up them, giggling and Jungkook following.  
  
Taehyung flopped down on Minyoung's bed and laughed. Minyoung collapsed with laughter while Jungkook pouted. "You're all assholes. Minnie, your brothers are annoying." Minyoung nodded and giggled into her palms. "Guk-Luk, you've still to introduce yourself." Jungkook nodded.  
  
"I'm Jeongguk, but everyone calls me Jungkook because they can. I'd like it if you called me Jeongguk." Taehyung smiled as Jeongguk looked down, his cheeks the same colours as Felix's eyes. "Continue on, Jeongguk." The boy smiled with glee. "I turn 15 on September 1st. I'd like to be called Gukkie or Guks, I'm Korean and from Busan. Also I'm dating Jiminie." Jeongguk looked confused at the end and tears welled in his eyes.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Jeongguk nodded. "Later. We have to tell Taehyung everything. Do you want a tour?" Taehyung nodded. The pair stood up and pulled Taehyung up. They walked downstairs and saw Jimin, Jeongguk shoved past him and Minyoung winced.  
  
She muttered something to Jimin and then she followed after Jeongguk. Taehyung waved and then followed after but was pulled back by Jimin. "After this tour, stay away from Jungkook. You'll regret it if you don't." Taehyung pulled his arm of Jimin's grip. "Call him by his reall name, asshole." Taehyung ran up to them.  
  
"Let's go on this tour, shall we." The pair smiled, well Jeongguk tried and Reese grimaced. He looked over to see meadows on top of green hills. Groves of trees surrounding a stream that winded it's way through the valley and there was acres of fruit been grown. The valley was surrounded by large plains before going into rolling hills. The largest hill had a single tree- An Birch tree to be exact on top.  
  
At the bottom of the hill, nestled into it was a barn. Next to it was a building, that went into the hill next to the largest one. There was an amphitheatre and two arenas. In sandpits, teenagers were wrestling or playing volleyball while smaller children cheered them on. On the lake, canoes and boats were sprinkled across and people were swimming. He saw Chanyeol pop out the water only to go underneath again. Two boys cheered him on.  
  
There was woods with many types of trees, surrounding the place and women ran around laughing, and playing with small girls. There he saw Felix joking around with a few of them and he looked like a lot of them as he was by the cherry blossoms.  
  
Many were chasing each other around buildings or sitting on the porches of their cabins. He saw Johnny talking to a boy who he recognised as Nakamoto Yuta as Yuta shot targets with a bow similar to Minyoung's. People rode horses up a trail in the woods and some seemed to have wings. He saw Hoseok, who had Reese had told him, that everyone called him Hobi to tell the two Hoseoks apart, sitting on a chair as snakes travelled around his chair and up the person next to him's arms.  
  
He saw a large building and saw children meditating. He heard screams and he looked over to see people fighting in a pit with weapons. He saw an area which helds swords, spears and knifes as well as a few axes. He looked over to see teenagers talking loudly to each other as they made things.  
  
Reese waved at Olivia as she walked past with Minhyun. Taehyung stared at Jeongguk who was watching people fight and sometimes yelling encouragements. Satyrs waved at them as they pulled Jeongguk away. "I don't need a tour, I pretty much know where everything is. Except where do you guys eat food." Minyoung laughed and pulled Taehyung into a massive building.  
  
He saw Yoongi and Seokjin look out of the kitchen. Yoongi walked over them, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Hey, there. I'm guessing you're asking when breakfast is before you take him to Mr D and Chiron." Minyoung nodded.  
  
"Breakfast is in 15 minutes. And before Taehyung asks, it's 9:15am. We have breakfast at 9:30, but you can find Minyoung, Chris and Namjoon in here as early as 1am in the morning." Taehyung raised his eyebrows at Reese and she shrugged her shoulders. "Now, children take Taehyung to Mr D and Chiron." The trio listened to Seokjin and left the dining building.  
  
They ran down through vineyards, to a farmhouse. There on the porch was two men playing chess. One of the men was small but porky. Minyoung whispered 'Thicc Boi' and Jeongguk nearly lost his shit. He had big watery grape-coloured eyes and blacky-violet curly hair. He was wearing an bright orange Hawaiian shirt. The other guy was in a wheelchair and had a brown tweed jacket, brown hair that was thinning and a scraggly beard.  
  
"That's Mr D, the director. Only a few people are brave enough to tease him. Minyoung and Yoongi are the main people who do it." Jeongguk informed Taehyung.  
  
There he saw Namjoon sitting next to the Mr D or _"Thicc Boi"_ as Minyoung called him. The guy in the wheelchair looked. "Ah, Ms Bang and Mr Jeon, how lovely to see you. And you have with you the newest camper Mr Kim Taehyung." He offered seats for them and they took them.  
  
Taehyung sat in the middle of Minyoung and Jeongguk while Minyoung sat next to Namjoon and Jeongguk to the tweed jacket guy. The other 4 looked at Mr D, who roll his bloodshot eyes. _'Must be a lover of alcohol.'_ Taehyung thought.  
  
"I have to say it, don't I as the director of this stupid camp. Damn my father." Thunder rumbled and Minyoung looked up at the sky and pointed at it. Mr D rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl." he muttered under his breath. Minyoung smirked while Namjoon elbowed her.  
  
"Since I have to say it, I'll say it. Don't look at me like that, you pest." Namjoon rolled his eyes and Taehyung noticed how the pair shared the same eyes as posture. Their eyes were similar in colour but Namjoon's was a stormy purple colour.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There, it's done. Don't expect me to be joyful at your appearance." Namjoon elbowed Mr D and Taehyung was shocked. Mr D scowled but ignored it, not punishing him except for a slap at the back of the head which was rewarded with a slap to the forehead.  
  
"May I ask, what am I and what are you guys." Mr D looked at Minyoung in annoyance and groaned when she didn't get scared. She held his gaze and refused to back down. "I thought yous were told to answer his questions." Minyoung raised her eyebrow and Tweed-Jacket stepped in.  
  
"That's my job remember, their job was to comfort the boy, and show him around before bringing him to meet you and for me to tell him everything. He needs to know. Mr T.Kim, I'm Chiron by the way." Minyoung looked away to smile at Chiron before.  
  
"And to answer your question. You're a demi-god."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know what I'm doing


End file.
